minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 5: Guidance
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 4: A New Friend Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 5: Guidance ~ "They say there is a person who will tell you how to survive in this land... oh wait. That's me."-Jacob the Guide Official chapter: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 5: Guidance Next: Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 6: Under a Crimson Moon Michael Jones' current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 8 Perception: 10 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 7 Inteligence: 5 Agility: 7 Luck: 9 Charlie Dorman's current S.P.E.CI.A.L.: Strength: 8 Perception: 4 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 6 Inteligence: 4 Agility: 5 Luck: 10 Terra Redwind's current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 4 Perception: 5 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 5 Inteligence: 8 Agility: 7 Luck: 3 Story: I remembered seeing the flames in that memory mirror. I remembered feeling just howthe earth rumbled beneathe me. Now I understand what it was like for Jade. Seeing the same pattern of flames now... it was almost unbarable. The geiger counter on my Terrain-Gadget, was ticking in the green, with at least 10 rads per second. On the other hand, when the mushroom cloud died down... the monsterous mutant wasn't in the middle of the crafter. It was everywhere else inside of the crater. I once heard that if you get caught in the blast of lunar orb, there would only be enough of you left to fit inside a shoe box. I didn't believe it before, but now... I've got a pretty sure feeling about weather that theory is true. There was no blood... just ash... pieces of limbs... and more ash. The mutants with the rifles came up behind us. We were so definately outnumbered. Suddenly, one of the mutant's heads exploded. The mutants turned around to see 12 soldiers, dressed in either ranger uniforms, or T-45 series power armor with a tree logo on the torso, all pointing either muskets, hunting rifles, or flamers at the mutants. During the battle, a few were only slightly injured, but didn't die. The mutants however, had lost the battle. By the end of the fire fight, Curtis had made it to the other side, Charlie on his back. Charlie:" You guys alright?" We turned. I couldn't help but chuckle. Michael:" Yeah... you?" Charlie:" Crippled a bit." Terra:" Lem'me take a look." While Terra was busy stimpaking each of Charlie's crippled limbs, I strode over to the soldiers. These soldiers, luckily, were of the New Terrain Republic, or NTR for short. The green tree symbolizes their intentions to fight for Terraria, and somehow take back the green of the land. Michael:" Thanks for the help." One of the NTR soldiers came up to me. He seemed to be an NTR ranger. He wore a hat that came with sand protection goggles, and a light brown coat. ???:" You're welcome. I am Ranger Dalton of the NTR. We came here tracking a group of super mutants, and a behemoth." My eyes widened, and I pointed in the direction of the middle of the crater where the giant once stood. Michael: Perception" Th-that thing my friend just killed... you were following it?" Succeeded Dalton:" You guys killed it? Is that what that big flash was in the middle there?" I nodded. Dalton:" Well stick a rad scorpion gland in me, and call me Duke Fishron. Saves us a whole lot of work. Nice job there." Karma gained Fame gained have gained a reputation with a particular faction. This means you are being noticed. If you continue to work with certain factions, you will gain their fame. If you do something that goes against the specific faction, you gain their infamey. This is determined by the actions you take. Dalton:" Pardon me for asking, but... who is the leader of your group here?" I certainly wasn't expecting that. I was about to tell him that we don't neccessarily have a particular leader anymore, but then I noticed my friends, and all of the surviving escapee mineshaft dwellers I had rescued were all looking directly at me. Michael:" Why are you all looking at me like that." Terra:" You saved all these people. And killed the Overseer." Michael:" You killed the Overseer." Terra:" But you lead us all out of that mineshaft. Besides, I'm not originally from your people." Michael:" Well... what about Charlie? He killed the behemoth." Charlie:" Dude... the army we just got by, was nothing compared to the entire army of Enclave that attacked Mineshaft 8. Terra's right... you saved a lot of lives." Curtis:" And you found me, and saved me from being stuck in that container for an eternity." I turned back around to face Ranger Dalton. Michael:" Well... I guess I'm the leader of my group then." loved that loved that loved that Karma gained Dlaton:" Thank you very much for your service." He pointed his fist in my direction. I almost couldn't believe it. This man wanted to fist bump me. This was my kinda man. I bumped his fist, without hesitation. Michael:" And thank you for yours, sir. I've always took a liking to the NTR." fame gained Dalton:" In that case, do need an escort somewhere?" Michael:" Could you... take us to Amethyst Tower?" Dalton:" Very well. We'll walk you there immediately." We walked a little further alongside the NTR troops. I tuned my radio to Terrain News Radio, and Three Dogs voice spoke over the radio. His voice was low, smooth, and handsome. I'm not gay, but I know a pretty handsome guy when I hear his voice. And his was the best in the waste. Three Dog:" Because one ain't enough, and two is too low, it's Three Dog! Bringing you all the news your little hearts can handle. Now for those of you who didn't hear it, there was a pretty huge explosion comin' from the crafter near Amethyst Tower. NTR folks are checking it out. Just as well, there is recent talk of a group of travelers, coming straight from Mineshaft 8. Wait a minute, that can't be right. The Enclave just settled in there a day ago. I guess maybe there were survivors? I'm asking a question here, children. I've got no idea what's going on here, but if these Mineshaft dweller are able to escape from the Enclave, then they got some real guts. Let's just hope that these new visiter of the wasteland aren't gonna go raider. We got enough o' those as it is. Thanks for listenin', chiiiildren! This is Three Dog, OOOOWWWWW, and your listenin' to Terrain News Radio. We're bringin' you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts. And now, the Ink Spots." When the news was over, the song "I Don't Want to Set the World On Fire" started playing, and my mind went to thoughts about how Three Dog had already heard about us, and about the Enclave threatening Mineshaft 8. Dalton:" Listen to that, you guys are famous." I didn't say a word. I just rolled with it. We had finally got to the tower. It was a large cylinder shaped building, and it had four pillars surrounding it, each with a giant purple amethyst crystal on top. However, one of the amethyst crystals was missing. It must have fallen somewhere during the war. Nothing we could do about it now. There were two NTR Rangers in ranger combat armor standing outside of the Tower. Dalton started talking to them, and they agreed to let us in. Dalton:" Alright, you guys can head in. However, you gotta leave all your ammo out here. We'll put 'em in a private storage space with your names on them, and you can get 'em back when you come out. You can keep your weapons. If you wish, you may purchase non-lethal rubber bullets inside if you wanna be cautious. There are only a few shady characters in here." I was ok with this. The only ones in our group who had weapons were me, Terra, Charlie, and Curtis. Michael:" Is the mutant ok to come?" Dalton:" Certainly, just as long as he's unarmed, and doesn't try strangle anyone." We gave our ammo to the ranger, and he put it in some boxes with our names on 'em. They let us keep our weapons on us, and let us inside. When we got inside, the place was huge. Suddenly, the Mineshaft dwellers were instantly heading to the front desk to get a room. Me and my companions however, wanted to get a good look at the place first. I saw a few Gunners, mercanaries, and a few Brotherhood people. I then accidentally walked into a slightly shorter man wearing a battlecoat and a Pip-Boy, and he had a beard growing on his face. ???:" Hey, watch it!" Michael:" Hey, you bumped into me. I don't wanna hear it." ???:" How dare... do you know who I am?" Michael: Sarcasm" Ooh, let me guess. You're a midget that likes cream pie!" He scowled at me harshly. ???:" Why you... I am Elder Maxson! Elder, of the true Brotherhood of Steel." My joking face became sour. I knew that name. Suddenly, I saw the Brotherhood of Steel symbol on the left shoulder of his Battlecoat. Michael:" You!?" I wanted nothing more to crush him for the many times he annoyed me by sending his Steels out in an attempt to capture my home. Michael:" You are the one who kept trying to take over Mineshaft 8, my former home, as a Brotherhood base." Maxson:" Oh, so suddenly you do know who I am." Charlie:" No offense, aren't you a little... short to be known as an elder?" Maxson:" I may be young, but it doesn't mean I don't know how to use my power. That's why I have an army of Lunatics. They are strong, fierce, and don't take shmuck from anyone." Michael:" Well niether do I, iron will!" Maxson:" You ever call me that again, and we're going to have a problem, you hear me." An NTR gaurd came over to us. NTR gaurd:" Is there a problem here gentlemen?" I didn't want to get thrown out on my first day here, so I dismissed it. Michael:" No, we were just going to purchase a suite." I walked passed Elder Maxson, bumping my shoulder against his, so he knew I meant business. Terra:" Me and Charlie are gonna go get us a suite. Why don't you go and find Three Dog?" I agreed. I was so eager for this after all. I asked an NTR gaurd where I could find Three Dog, and he told me to take the elevator to the top floor. This made sense, because if you wanted to broadcast something over the radio, you would want to do it in the highest place you could find. I found the elevator, and went into it. I pressed the button to head to the top floor, and instantly... I heard awful music, coming from the elevator speakers. Who listens to that crud? When I finally, FINALLY, reached the top, I the elevator music stopped, and I heard the sweet sound of TNR music. I stepped out of the elevator, and then I heard Three Dog's handsome voice, not too far away. Three Dog:" Three Dog. TNR. All you need to know. Listen up Children, I've been getting recent reports about These two mysterious bozos who won't stop with their bitter rivalry. One is dressed like some sort of red eyed creeper, the other, dressed like some kinda enderman. Children, I've heard of some crazy stuff in mah days, but I have to admit, this tops it. Also, there is still the matter of all them crazy raiders, callin' themselves the Redstone Demons. You know, those freaks that strip the parts off of robots they can't hack, and use 'em as armor. Sick, I know. Who wants to walk around all day with an eyebot on their head. Shoot, I know I don't. One last announcement, kiddies. Don't feed the yuo guai, that is all." The radio then started to play the song "Rocket 69", and I finally made myself noticable. Michael:" Uh... hey there." Three Dog, a super cool brown-colored man, with super rad shades, a super awsome beanie, and a super hot jacket, turned to look at me. Three Dog:" He-hey! What's goin' on my Dog? What brings you up here at this time?" Michael:" Uh... I... came up here to meet you. I'm the one who helped all those people from Mineshaft 8 escape, and survive the Enclave." Three Dog:" Really? Well then, I wanna hear more. If you know what I mean." I told him about how we escaped the mineshaft, and saved all those people. I also mentioned the story about Curtis, and how Charlie was the one that fired the lunar orb that saved our lives. Three Dog:" Haha! A lunar orb you say? Do you even know where those come from, or how rare them things are?" Michael:" Well yeah, they come from Lunatic Children, don't they? It's either forced, or they'll be willing." Three Dog:" Huh... that they do. Tell me somethin'. Have you ever seen... a leaking lunar orb?" I arched a brow, shaking my head slowly. Three Dog:" Well... see the thing is, leaking lunar orbs... are basically lunar orbs that were supposed to go off. But instead, nothing happens, or so you think. A long time ago... or so I've heard, during the war, some wing-nut decided to plant an active lunar orb underground, underneathe this very building. He placed a charge on it... but the orb was defective. It didn't explode. The problem is, it still leaks radiation down in the lower levels of this building, and on top of that it's still active. It still has a chance of bursting." Michael:" Wait... so you're saying... there is a mini nuclear bomb... underneathe Amethyst Tower." He smiled. Three Dog:" Haha! I like you! But in all seriousness, yes. It could go off. Which brings me to an offer you couldn't refuse. You see... I'm the guidance of the wasteland. There has always been a guide in Terracraftia, and if he or she died, their role would be passed on. We each have our own ways of guiding people in order to help them survive the horrors of Terraria. Mine... is by radio, and news. Now a guide's job was never to lead the people, just give 'em advice, and hope they follow it, but see it's still a big job. If I die... we could be havin' a new guide soon... and for all we know... he could be really freakin' crazy. So here's my offer..." Michael:" Done." Three Dog:" Huh?" Michael:" I'll do it... you want me to get rid of the bomb, I'll do it. I won't even need the caps." Three Dog:" Well... that certainly escalated quickly." Michael:" Yes... yes it did." Three Dog:" Just remember to be careful. And remember... Three Dog is the guide of the wasteland, and if I die... the whole land may die soon after." Michael:" I got this." Three Dog:" And most importantly, don't get yourself killed. The wasteland could use more people like you." That almost made me feel good knowing that it came from him... but instead it made me feel even more cautious, knowing that if I keep doing good, I'll become a potential target in the wasteland. I didn't want that to happen. It's one thing to do good for people, it's another to act like a hero. I went back down to the first floor, and that was when I realized my quest marker was active. It was telling me exactly where to go. However, it wasn't always precise. I needed to update my Terrain-Gadget so that I could use M.A.N.S. It's a project I had been working on known as the "Mana Assisted Navigation Spell". Last I had been working on it, I was testing it on someone elses Pip-Boy. It only reached the prototype stage though, and I need to advance it. It's a good thing I saved the project into a file on my Pip, just in case I needed to evacuate the Mineshaft. I knew it would come at some point. I've always felt that the Mineshafts were never really meant to save anyone. How... you are probably wondering, does the quest marker work? Well, the thing is voice-commanded, as well as thought-processed. That's how we were able to get to Amethyst Tower. If I think or say that I need to go and disarm a bomb, then the quest marker will show me where to go. Same thing goes with M.A.T.S. If I think "M.A.T.S.", then time around me will slow down, allowing me to select my targets. But of course it connected to my mana, so I can only target as many enemies as my mana will let me. The amount of mana I use for each target, depends on what kind of weapon I use, usually depending on the size. A 10mm pistol would probably allow for me to select 12 targets. A fat man of course would only allow one target. A combat shotgun would allow for two usually. Telepathy between the Terrain-Gadget, and it's user can only take so much. That's why it's mana assisted. The quest marker was telling me to go down to the basement. However, when I walked down the stairs, the double doors at the bottom wer locked. Hehe... I knew how to fix that. I brought out a bobby pin and screwdriver and... that was new. My Pip-Boy was telepathically telling me that picking the lock would not be such a good idea. In my vision was the word "Caution", in bright red letters. It wasn't shown on the door before, not until I took out the bobby pin. It was a word only I could see, only because my Terrain-Gadget was flashing a warning that someone would bust me for it. I've heard that my Pip-Boy would flash that warning telepathically if I were about to steal something, but I didn't know that it would do the same for lockpicking. I've picked locks with a bobby pin and screwdriver before, and this never came up. I've actually gotten so good at it, that I've learned how to never break a bobby pin again. I immediately realized that maybe I should talk to someone first. I headed back up the steps and talk to one of the local gaurds. He looked like an initiate from how young he seemed. Michael:" Excuse me?" He turned to me. NTR Initiate:" Hello sir. What can I do for you?" Michael:" Is there anyway I could get access into that door down there?" I pointed at the stairwell I just came from. NTR Initiate:" Sorry sir, that spots off limits due to massive radiation down there. Michael: 7/3" I hear there's a bomb down there that could go off at any given moment. I want to do the people around here a favor." Succeeded NTR Initiate:" Whoa... th-that's crazy... well, if you want to get down there, you're gonna half to talk with Ranger Dalton. He's got the key all places off limits in this place. He's in his office, just next to the check in counter." Another quest marker immediately showed, only this time it was a quest marker labled (optional). That meant I had a choice weather to go on in myself by picking the lock, or go and ask Dalton if I could have a key or something. I decided the latter, if that didn't work, I would definitely have to go on undetected. I walked passed the check in counter, and knocked on the door next to it. The ranger opened the door and smiled. Dalton:" Didn't think I'd see you again this early. Need to file a complaint? I get a lot of those." Michael:" Actually, I came wandering if you could help me get the door to the basement open." Dalton:" Whoa-hoho. Take a step back. There is a lot of radiation down there coming from that old defective lunar orb. I can't risk it." Michael: 7/7" That's why I need to go down there. I could get rid of it, and let's face it. It'll probably go off within the next year or so." Succeeded Dalton:" Dang it, you're right. But it is dangerous down there. You wouldn't be able to handle that much radiation." Michael: 8/7" I'll be fine, I've dealt with an entire mirelurk infestation in the Mineshaft once. If I can handle pincers, I could handle a few rads." Succeeded Dlaton:" Well... ok. But here, take this with you." Tower basement key added suit added Dalton:" Just be careful alright. Oh, and your friends have having trouble getting a suite. I've got one for you, if you can pull this off." Michael:" Thanks Dalton. Knew I could count on you." Dalton:" Oh, and you're gonna need all this back as well. Don't know what's down there... probably feral ghouls. Eh." He gave me my ammo back, and I started walking back to the stairwell. I saw three mercenaries approaching me, one of them being a skeleton sniper. I was cautious, but they seemed to just pass by, the skeleton giving me a suspicious looking grin while passing. I then saw my friends, and they were talking about how to make the money to get a place here. Michael:" Hey guys, I need your help." Charlie:" What'cha need?" As I explained the plan, their eyes got wider and wider, but when I explained that we'd be given a home here, they somewhat relaxed. Terra:" So if we get this bomb... Dalton will just give us a place to stay?" I nodded. Terra:" Well... it's not like we have anything to lose yet..." Charlie:" Except our skin." Terra:" Yeah... that's the spirit." Michael:" Only problem is, I only have one hazmat suit. Two of us is gonna have to stay behind." Curtis:" Don't you mean three?" I thought a moment, then I remembered. Michael:" Perception Actually... you're a super mutant. Which means you'll be completely immune to the radiation. As a matter of fact... you'll be able to heal yourself just by standing in irradiatiated areas." Curtis:" I see. I don't suppose you'll allow me to come with whoever goes then?" Michael:" I'll be going. You guys went into that hotel last time. It's my turn to retirn the favor." Terra:" Alright, but here... take these with you as well." stimpacks added rad aways added Rad-X added Curtis:" Why don't I go with you. It'll be easier." Michael:" Sounds like a plan." has allowed Curtis to follow you Curtis:" And we're off!" We headed back downstairs, and opened the basement door. I opened the door with the key, and immediately my Pip-Boy started slowly tick-ticking. The needle on my geiger counter was still in the green though, so I quickly used some Rad-X, and slipped on the hazmat suit. 1000 rad resistance We closed the door behind us, and started walking down the hall. I could barely see, so I turned on the light of my Pip-Boy. The Terrain-Gadget illuminated the dark hall before me revealing... as my luck would have it... skeletons. The skeletons weren't dead though. I knew that from experience. These were feral skeletons. It was just like the living skeleton merc that passed me earlier, but much worse. I'm not sure how they turn feral if they don't even have brains of their own, but I found it to be pretty creepy. Feral skeletons were even worse than feral ghouls. These ones to my luck, were sleeping. I had to walk real soft to avoid waking them. I was good at sneaking around, though. I had let Curtis go in front of me. This was, at first, a piece of cake. However, when I gotten half way to the end of the hall, I heard a "Click!" from right behind me. I raised my hands slowly. ???:" Better watch where you're stepping... heheh... almost stepped on a foot." I turned slowly, my hands still in the air. In front of me, was not a fleshy man, but the same sniper skeleton mercenary that I had passed a few minutes ago. Michael:" Hello there." ???:" Shut up. I've been hired to kill you." Michael:" Can't we talk about this?" ???:" No." He reached the hand the was not on the trigger to his hip, and pulled a 32. pistol, raising it towards the ceiling. I winced. Michael:" Please don't." He grinned, then fired at the ceiling, making a loud enough "BANG!" that it woke the skelies. He backed up a bit as the skeletons started waking up, then pointing the sniper rifle at me again. I pulled out my Terra Blade, slashing at each of the ferals. I had to use M.A.T.S. in order to see my closest targets. I heard the "BANG!" of the sniper rifle, and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, distracting me long enough to be brutally murdered by the skeletons, if my companion didn't show up quickly enough to smash each and every one of these suckers into cracked skulls, and broken ribs. The sniper fired off another shot, hitting Curtis's chest, agitating him. Curtis rammed through the skeleton's about to kill the sniper, but the sniper pulled out a knife, and dodged the mutant, cutting him in the hip. It didn't hurt him too much, but it made him stagger. The skeleton aimed at my head, fired, and then finally... BANG!!! player: Welcome player! You are a sniper skeleton mercenary from Necro Company, and have been hired to assasinate another player. Don't miss, or you'll probably regret it. Drake's current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 5 Perception: 8 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 5 Inteligence: 7 Agility: 9 Luck: 6 Character perks: Bullseye: You have never missed a shot, and for that, you have 100% accuracy with any weapon you use. However, this does not nessecarily mean you will always hit the specific limb you are aiming for, even when using M.A.T.S. Advanced Locksmith: With your years of practice in lockpicking, you are able to pick medium difficulty. Necromantic Relations: Because you are a skeleton, you can keep feral skeletons and zombies off your friends. You also gain more charisma points while talking to sane undead-type people, such as skeletons, ghouls, and zombies. (Drake) The deal was settled, the money seemed fair. Heck, I didn't expect a bigot like Arthur Maxson to hire me. In all honesty, he doesn't usually want anything to do with undead people like ghouls, zombies, and skeletons, as well as super mutants, and synths. He had offered me 6 platinum bottlecaps to kill this dude. 6 platinum caps! That's 60,000 copper bottlecaps in total! I'll be rich by the time I'm done here. I could hire an army, and then go tell those freak in the Rune Wizard Society to screw off, and quite bothering the Necro Company mercs. If there is one thing you never do, it's screw with the mercenaries of Necro Company. I saw my victim. He passed by me, and two other mercs that weren't with Necro Company. I grinned widely, and he eyed me suspiciously. I couldn't help, but let out a chuckle. I turned around, letting the other two walk by me. How the heck did I smuggle a knife, a 32. pistol, and a sniper rifle into here you may ask. Heheh... I have my ways. I saw him talking to his friends. One mineshaft dweller, one Enclave medic, one super mutant. I didn't want to know why he was sticking with an Enclave egghead. To be quite frank, I didn't really care. I don't ask questions, I shoot questions in the butt. Only the mutant followed him, and they went down into basement. Perfect. A great place to tango. I followed them shortly after. I saw them walking down the hall through a hoard of sleeping feral skeletons. I walked up all quite. His mutant friend was in front, and I was right behind. I raised my gun, and it clicked loudly. He slowly raised his hands up. Drake:" Better watch where you're stepping... heheh..." He turned around slowly. I smirked. (Michael) The bullet had hit the bullet screen of my Mineshaft 8 security helmet. I just remembered I put it on over the hazmat suit. It was a bit hard, but I managed. I was sent falling on my back, but I recovered quickly, and charged at the sniper, grabbing him before he could fire off another shot. I slammed him against the wall, gripping his... spine, just beneathe his skull. I was not a happy person. I did not like his tactics at all. Sloppy, not that mine were any better. Curtis:" I can smash his skull if you'd like!" Michael:" No, I got this. Who are you, and who are you working for?" Drake:" I don't answer to anyone!" I raised my fist, and punched him so hard, I almost thought his jaw would fall off. Michael:" You will answer to me!" Drake:" Go to the Nether!" I punched him again. Michael:" I'll punch all your teeth out unless you talk." Drake:" You can't crack a Necro Company merc, that's just the way it is." He grabbed his blade again, but I snapped his arm before he could use it, causing him to drop it. His scream was almost delighting. Drake:" Alright, alright... just let me go, and we can talk about this." Michael:" We'll talk about this while we walk." We walked, him in front, my Terra Blade at the back of his neck just in case. Drake:" I was hired by Elder Maxson, he said you bothered him, and now he wants you dead, simple as that." Michael:" What's your name?" Drake:" Name's Drake. Or at least it was my name, before all this happened." Michael:" What's Necro Company?" Drake:" We're a group of skeleton mercenaries. We recruit skeletons for obvious reasons. You know, 'cause we're less likely to fail." Michael:" I guess the same can't be said for you, now can it?" Drake:" Hey, this is only my first. Naturally, I'm the best the Necro mercs got." Michael:" I've seen your tactics, you're a sloppy artist." Drake:" It's not supposed to be art. It's business. Those other wannabe mercenaries just call it an art. They barely know the barrel end of the gun from the trigger." I lowered my sword, trusting him enough to put it down, but not enough to sheathe it. Michael:" Why not a sword or a shotgun?" Drake:" Swords, heh... are kidding? I've never touched a sword in my life. A shotgun? You're talking to the wrong guy about short ranged weaponry. I use a sniper rifle because I like it that way, and I keep the 32. pistol around for just in case. I usually use the knife as a last resort, or when I'm killing someone in their sleep. Heheh..." Michael:" Why Maxson?" Drake:" He was offering 6 platinum caps. I told ya, it's business, not art." Michael: 7/5" Do you really believe that the Brotherhood has 6 platinum bottlecaps to spare? And if they did, that they would part with it... for your benefit?" Succeeded Drake:" Dang it. I knew it would've been to good to be true. I guess I was desperate, I suppose." Michael: 7/7" Tell you what, I got 20 gold bottlecaps in my satchel, that are all yours if you join up with us." Succeeded Drake:" I guess since you didn't kill me already, I suppose that's a fair trade." I smirked. Finally, we walked down our last flight of stairs, and the radiation was going at 25 rads per second. Drake:" I think your Pip-Boy's tryin' to tell ya it ain't right don here. I'll be a wither skeleton at this rate." Michael:" We're close, we just need to disarm that lunar orb." We came into a room, and the lunar orb was sitting right there, next to a glowing terminal. I powered it on, but as luck would have it, the thing was locked with a password. Of course it was. No secrets for Michael. I honestly wasn't good at hacking. Drake:" The only way to get rid of that thing is to drag it outta here. Which is the hard part." Curtis:" I'll carry it out. Hopefully... it not explode." Drake:" Where would we even put it?" Michael:" Theres a crater near Amethyst Tower. We can take it there." I found a memory mirror in an open locker, and decided to take it. Drake:" You're just dying to learn some history ain'tcha. Curiousity killed the mole rat they say. Heck, I shoulda just shot'cha then and there." We went back up, and finally, we got out alive. But there was still the matter of stopping the radiation from leaking everywhere. I told Curtis to put the orb in my bag, and carry the bag to the crater. We didn't want to freak everyone out. Once we got back to the crater, we dug a hole, large enough to fit three lunar orbs inside, and put the lunar orb in it. My geiger counter was in the yellow. Once we got back, I stimpacked myself, and used some rad away. I also slipped out of the hazmat suit, revealing my Mineshaft 8 security uniform. I was also glad to see out of my helmet again. Michael:" Well... as I promised... here you go." I gave him 40 gold bottlecaps. gold bottlecaps removed Drake:" Wait, I thought you said 20 gold..." Michael:" I'm just being generous." Drake:" Thanks... I guess." Ranger Dalton was so excited when he heard about getting rid of the bomb. He then showed me and my friends to our apartment. It was the biggest apartment I'd ever seen. It had sixteen beds, a bathroom, and a working Creepa-Cola machine, with ice cold Creepa-Colas inside. Not only that, it also came with a Mr. Handy butler. ???:" Hello sir. I am your personal, Mr. Handy butler. But you may call me... Bobsworth." Terra's eyes went wide. Terra:" We get a Mr. Handy assistant?" Dalton:" He's all yours. Comes with the deed. If you want, we can also put in a protection sentry bot for 2 platinum bottlecaps." Michael:" If I needed a protection sentry bot, I woulda built one myself long ago. But this is awsome. It truely is." No lie, this was literally an apartment, fit for a god. Or at least I would think so anyways. Dalton:" Also, here. 60 gold bottlecaps." gold bottlecaps added are used as current currency in the Terrarian wasteland, and in all other parts of Terracraftia that don't use pre-war coins anymore. There are four different types of bottlecaps. 100 copper bottlecaps is equal to 1 silver bottlecap. 100 silver bottlecaps is equal to 1 gold bottlecap. 100 gold bottlecap is equal to 1 platinum bottlecap Karma gained Fame gained Michael:" Thanks." Dalton:" No problem. The NTR could always use people like you you know." He then left without another word. Joining the New Terraria Republic certainly sounded like a good idea, but joining one of the factions meant that it would it would be easier for them to keep tabs on me at all times. I could handle working with them, but I had no desire to ordered around by military folk, or anyone for that matter. I was used to being the big dog, with mostly bark, and less bite, but only bite when I really wanted to. Not that I would give that info out to just anyone. I went back up to Three Dog and told him the news. Three Dog:" Haha! I knew ya'll could pull it off. Tell me the whole story." I told him everything, including about the sniper, but I didn't go too much into detail. I even described how I was actually able to get into the basement. He was astonished by the whole thing. Three Dog:" Can't wait to tell everyone about this. This is some good stuff man, good stuff. And you say that Terra Blade there is your specialty weapon?" Michael:" Yeah... why? You want one? Sorry pal, it's all I got." Three Dog:" Nah, I was just wonderin'. You seem pretty good with it." That was a fact I could not argue with. I was actually very tired right about now. Once I got back to my room, I was about to fall asleep, when I remembered the mirror. I picked it up, and gazed into it. ... Not Jade Redwind, not a crazy lab lady. Good, I was in someone completely different. I was in a different body, talking to Jade Redwind, though. We were in front of a terminal, and it seemed as though it were about to be used to fire a nuclear warhead at a place called "Stargaze City". Jade:" Are you sure about this Jacob? I don't want to seem like I'm doing wrong to get the people like me." The person I was in had a medium tone. Jacob:" I'm the Guide of Terraria, Jade. you know you can trust me. The sooner these villians are dealt with, the sooner we can all get on with our normal lives." Jade:" It's just... some of these Lunatics... they are good people, not just... aliens that want to hurt whomever they want." Jacob:" No... they all need to perish. They are the very reason this war started. The Lihzarhd have joined the war, and they are fighting for us. But is it enough? Think Redwind." Jade:" Sorry... it's just. My sister... Taylor Redwind. She's been concerned about me working with you." I... or more accurately, Jacob, put a hand on Jade's shoulder. Jacob:" Sometimes we must hurt the ones we love to save them. It's like putting a bullet through your own soldier's head to releave them of pain. Except the ones who die, are on the opposing side. And these ones had attacked our people on purpose. They attacked." I now understood, that Stargaze City wasn't just a normal city. It was a city full of Lunatics. Jade:" But there are real people in Stargaze as well... if we fire then..." Jacob:" Then we will have lost many, but not as many as they." Jade:" Your right. This is how it must be. This is war... and war... war never changes." Jade hit the "enter" button, and the building they were in started rumbling. Then, the white flash. The memory had ended. ... I was suprised at what I had seen. Jade Redwind, killed innocent people, just to obliterate a city of Lunatics. I then remembered Jacob's words. "I'm the Guide of Terraria, Jade. You know you can trust me." Whoever that guide was, he certainly had the wrong idea of how to give advice. Suddenly, I didn't want to sleep just yet. I wanted to see Three Dog about this. I asked him to veiw the mirror, and he did. After he did, his face lit up in shock. I didn't think I'd see him so suprised. Three Dog:" Well that was... disturbing." Michael:" So do you know anything about this... Jacob?" Three Dog:" I know that he used to be Guide of Terraria during the war. I didn't expect that kind of advice to come from him, though. Neither did I expect Jade to follow that kinda advice. However... people take advice from the Guides all the time, no matter who it is at that moment. Look, as much as I love telling people what the heck is going on, I'm afraid this is a matter that can't reach the public. If something like this gets out there that a Guide had helped bring the war upon us..." Michael: Perception" Then they'll look at you, and think that you're a deciever." Succeeded Three Dog:" 'Fraid so. I can't let that happen. I'm trusting you, alright? I've got nothing to hide, but this is serious." Michael:" Don't worry, you can count on me." Three Dog:" Thanks, had no doubt I could. And by the end of the day, Guidance will still be in our favor." TO BE CONTINUED... Michael: Level up! New perk: Mysterious Stranger: When using M.A.T.S., you have a chance of summoning a very Mysterious Stranger who will protect and watch over you. Also, he will appear at random times to either interact to you, or leave bottlecaps on the ground for you to pick up. Doesn't that sound just lovely? Charlie: Level up! New perk: Rad Resistant, lv. 1: You now gain +10 rad resistance. You gain +10 rad resistance for each lv of this perk you take. Terra: Level up! New perk: Solar Powered: You slowly gain health in the daylight, as well as healing radiation. You also gain +2 strength between the times of 6:00 a.m., and 8:00 p.m. Drake: No status changes. Chapter summary: So yeah, the NTR comes to help us out with our little greenskins problem, I become the leader of a group of stand-out people, and we get a home in Amethyst Tower. However, Three Dog tells me there is bomb right underneathe the tower, so I investingate, get shot up by a skeleton sniper, and we become allies. Finally, we get the bomb away from Amethyst Tower, get our own apartment, find out that an old "Guide of Terraria" had given advice to launch a nuclear warhead on Stargaze City. Did Jade make the right decision? Will Three Dog be able to keep this a secret, or will the Terrarian wasteland be forced to realize the truth, no matter how bad it hurts? Never mind! Just find out, in the next chapter! Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories